Forever Escalating
by d4nte
Summary: The Queen Administrator Shard decided that Escalation is the only way to rebel against its creator. And what can better escalate than Boosted Gear? Taylor Hebert Alt!power with Boosted Gear. (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon's Instinct

Taylor admired the gauntlet that encased her right arm. It held an explicitly draconic design, looking like a claw of one with sharp ridges. She can call this to her arm, and make it disappear. However, she was able to keep the minor strength, endurance and regeneration that her power gave her. She dispelled the gauntlet, lying on her bed. Her first patrol will be happening tonight and she knew that she will need all the sleep that she can, even if it will be a four hour patrol.

Her strength was enough to break hardwood with a simple punch, a punch that was done half-heartedly. Taylor was forced to be as conscious as possible with her strength whenever she went through the daily motions. Her endurance allowed her to take a brick to the face, even if she was a little dazed afterward. That was awkward to find out, as she threw the brick directly straight into the air to test her strength and she stood there in surprise of how high it went, before it smacked her in the face. She had a minor regeneration that allowed her to heal from that same bruise that she accidentally inflicted on herself. In addition, she was unable to stab herself with a steak knife that she took from the cabinet. So, she should be able to defend herself against most muggers. Taylor resolved not to test her durability against a gun, seeing as those are lethal.

She found out that she had wings when she was in the Boat Graveyard, checking if she can fly. She was able to, but she accidentally crashed into a rusty hull in an extremely fast speed, causing her to get stuck in the steel. She was forced to bend the metal outwards, the horrific screeching of metal resounded through the air. She was able to discover that her gauntlet boosted her strength in that arm, along with serving as a shield, she presumed. The gauntlet was also able to store items in it, seeing as she accidentally absorbed a sheet of metal into it. However, it appeared that only primarily-metallic objects can be stored, as food nor anything organic can be stored. Even fabrics or plastics couldn't be stored. Maybe it can be used as a weapon storage, seeing as she can store knives into it. She also discovered a blade that already inside it, the blade felt like it was holy for some reason. She was never big on Christianity, but she can imagine that this sword is what one would feel if they met God. After briefly researching for holy swords, she decided to name it Ascalon as it is both a holy sword and its a dragon slayer. It'll be cool for her to defeat Lung with the sword.

And finally, the cream of the crop of her power was its ability to double anything…. **anything** about her every 10 seconds. That is insane. She can double the power of any of her base powers. She can make her punch now crack concrete, or her body theoretically capable of blocking bullets, or maybe after a couple of doublings, capable of regenerating a lost arm. Think of all of the capabilities that this can offer! With this, she can essentially be on par with one of the Triumvirate. The literal definition of Escalation. The only issue with this ability is that the power over time will start to give her extreme fatigue, as if the act of doubling power is giving her breaking her cells.

Now that's enough about Taylor's power. She was able to get her application to go to Arcadia forwarded as the regeneration that her power provided was able to keep her lucid enough during the lawyer's attempt to have her sign what amounted to a gag contract. All she agreed to was that the school wouldn't be sued as long as she can get into Arcadia. Therefore, she can finally remove herself from the Trio. The prestigious academy had finally accepted her application after she was forced to take a multitude of examinations in order to prove that her grades were false.

Now, all she needs to worry about is how to hide her identity. It would be cool to have a knight-like costume, something that will offset the draconic gauntlet that she has. After all, she doesn't want to be compared to Lung, one of the strongest villians in the New England area. She had to settle with wearing a black hoodie and one of those fake and plastic knight masks that have an open slit for the eyes. This way, she would have decent stealth for her crime-fighting adventure.

Standing with one foot already out of her window, she breathed. She still had yet to talk to Danny about her newfound Cape power. Logically, she knows that Danny should know as it is duty as her parent, but Taylor knew better. She knew that Danny will just always be petrified when she will go on patrol, sitting there in the dinghy seat by the kitchen table, wondering if his last link to life is bleeding on the street. She cannot let Danny do that, he needs his sleep to go to work.

"Well, it's now or never." Taylor murmur, "**Activate.**" The draconic gauntlet materialized on her right arm and her wings unrolled from her back. She closed the window behind her as she leapt out. Experimentally flapping them, she grinned, ready for another fly through the air. A dark shadow swept through the neighbourhood as Taylor flew over roofs. "It's time to find some criminals."

She landed on a warehouse roof, looking down at a woman being mugged in the docks. She had heard a scream in the night and hightailed it for the scene. For some reason, an E88 gang member was doing it, even if this territory was that of the resident Asian gang, the ABB. Maybe this man is brave. Taylor shrugged. It was the first exciting thing that she'll be able to do in the night.

**[Boost]**

She jumped down and landed while doubling her endurance. One can never be too careful, the mugger may have a firearm after all. "You are under arrest for mugging!" she cried as she grabbed his arm. The young asian woman, happy that she was free, stumbled away and leaned against the wall. Taylor grabbed the mugger's arm as he vainly struggled and called her deplorable names. She had stopped caring about name calling, as that was one of the main ways that the Trio harassed her.

"Please stop struggling." She calmly spoke as she tied him with some metal wiring that she had stored in her gauntlet. Internally, however, she was shaking in excitement. She was able to be a hero. After tying up the man, she turned to the woman who was bleeding on the alley ground. Panicking, Taylor attempted to staunch the blood flow.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Taylor thought as she tried to bandage the wound. Taylor searched the man, finding a bloodied knife that was folded in his pocket. How can she deal with this? Does anyone have a phone? She searched the mugger's pockets. Unfortunately, there was none. There is no way that she can heal this.

Her first night on the job and she has already failed her duty as a hero. That is unacceptable. **[Transfer]** The voice in her head announced. Taylor paused, realizing that her regeneration is temporarily gone. If the voice said transfer, she mused, than that means that! She unraveled the hasty bandaging that she had done. And at the wound site, the ugly slash had started to slowly knit itself together. Realizing what she can do, she resetted her power and doubled her regeneration and transferred it once more to the bleeding woman.

The asian female's laborious breathing have finally calmed down as the regeneration did its work.

"Ma'am." I call softly as her eyelids fluttered open. When her eyes seen me, they start to dilate and she backs away in fear.

"Careful! Careful! I had to heal you. I am the hero that saved you from the mugging." I placate her.

"Thank you." she muttered, clutching the purse that was almost liberated from her dead self.

"Do you have a phone so I can call in this crime?" I asked, all the while the Nazi kept on yelling obscenities at the both of us. "I don't have one myself."

The woman smiled and called 911, explaining that there was a new hero that saved her from a mugging. The receiver asked who the new hero may be and the woman turned to me in askance. I stood there. What kind of name should I choose? I looked down at my gauntlet, admiring its red color. That's it!

"My name is Vermillion." I said. She repeats my words to the receiver. She stood there for a while more and looks at me.

"They are sending police cars and a Protectorate member on site. The Cape wants to meet you." she says. I nodded, I do have around to two hours left to patrol. If I can get into the goodwill of the local authority, it will make my life easier. I leaned against the wall and waited.

I heard the whine of the police car's sirens long before I actually saw the cars arrive. I tensed as I see a motorcycle came driving in. I can only think of Armsmaster. I may not like him in comparison to Miss Militia, but one cannot argue that he is an efficient hero. I then saw the star spangled bandana that Miss Militia always wear and calmed down. People say that she is easier to talk to in comparison to Armsmaster. I waited as the police came to take the raving criminal to the squad car and the hero walked up to me.

She looked at my costume, twerking her eyebrows up in amusement.

"First night?" she asks, obviously pointing out my dark clothes. I blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, madam." I said.

"Good job on the capture. Now, since you are a new cape, I assume, I'll give you the basic rundown."

"Okay?" I asked in confusion.

"One of the most important things that new capes like you should know is that you can never go after any cape's civilian identity. To do so will be so invite the retribution of all capes within the area. That is the basic gist of the unwritten rules." she warned with a slightly savage tone. It calmed down when she saw that I flinched a little at her intimidating tone.

"I can see why that is important." I answer. So that is why villains are so hard to catch. It is because of these rules.

"Good. Good." she states. "Is there any chance that you can tell us the basics of your powers. The PRT prefers it if you want to join them, but seeing as you didn't call us, I am going to assume that you want to remain independent? I know that the Wards program is very exemplary."

I shook my head. I don't want to deal with something like school, except including superpowers. That feels like a bad idea. I paused at her first question. I knew that I cannot tell her my true power, so I gave her the description of some of my lesser powers.

"Well.", I respond, "I am a pseudo-Alexandria cape, with minor strength, durability, and flight. In addition, I have a healing power in the form of having an increased regeneration that I can temporarily transfer to others." I see her stiffen and look at me in shock.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you know how rare Healer capes are?" she asked incredulously. "We have so few of them, and you claim that you can heal people as well?"

"Yeah." I huffed, "I helped that lady over there heal the knife wound that the mugger got her with." The asian lady, who was within earshot of our conversation affirmed that even if she was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, she knew that she was dying of a knife thrust to her chest.

Miss. Militia crossed her arms. "Is there any way I can convince you to join the Wards?" she asked almost desperately.

"I'm sorry." I reply, "I don't think that I can join the wards. Maybe later, I had a lot of bad stuff that I had to deal with a long time ago, and I prefer to use these times as a release, rather than something stifled by bureaucracy."

She nodded in understanding. She gave me a business card with Miss Militia's name and a phone number on it. She waved her hands goodbye and mounted her motorbike. "Vermillion. If you ever feel like changing your mind or just want to talk, you can call me at this phone number!" She drove away as I looked at her.

Well, this night was a productive night. Taylor was able to meet one of my idols. Miss Militia may not be Alexandria, but she is still cool nonetheless. She flew away and went to her house tiredly. Her hands felt for the keys in her pocket and she inserted the metal item into the lock. She turned it and entered her home. She sighed as she removed her mask and hoodie and went to place it on the kitchen chair.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep." Taylor mused as she tiredly walked to the stairs.

"Taylor." she turned around. Her eyes widened, realizing that her father was looking at her with a cup of tea. "Where have you been and what is that on your arm."

Taylor looked down at her arm, realizing that she had forgotten to dismiss it.

"Ummmm." she desperately began. "I can explain."

* * *

**So. This was a pilot chapter for a story that I was thinking about. Now, I have decided to do something interesting. I am going to throw one chapter of a story that I had stuck in my mind and then people can let me know if I should continue it. Now then, in case anyone needs clarification on what Taylor's power is in this AU.**

**Vermillion:**

**Main power: She can double anything, from strength to endurance, every 10 seconds. The mental strain of maintaining it starts to stack. She can train to increase the amount of times she can double. Currently, she can only double 3 times.**

**She has minor strength, enough to break through hardwood-like a door. **

**She has minor endurance, enough to not have her skin pierced by bladed items**

**She has flight in the form of draconic wings that she can make appear or not**

**She has minor regeneration, enough to heal cuts and remove bruises**

**Now. This is where her power starts to grow a little more insane, as evidenced by Issei's own usage. Keep in mind, the Boosted Gear is essentially almost the same as Issei's by volume 18, where he can penetrate any barrier with her gauntlet.**

**The ability to store any metallic items within the jewel of the gauntlet**

**Ascalon, mythical dragon-slaying sword and giving off a feeling of holy warmth, is sealed within it**

**She can also gauge power levels and therefore now if she has enough power to defeat that entity**

**She can see through solid objects if she doubles her vision (Issei was able to naturally see through clothes… We cannot have that)**

**She pierce through any barrier, even force fields. Actually, come to think about it, what does it mean for an endbringer, if the gauntlet can reach the core, the main target?**

**She can transfer the power that is stored within her: only strength, endurance, and regeneration. She retains a lesser copy, but the receiver temporarily gains that copy with whatever power up it had received for 10 minutes **

**She has access to Juggernaut Drive: However it causes insanity and reduces life-force while removing limiters on doubling time and amount. In addition, she turns into a dragon, rather than like the armor that Issei gains.**

**I don't know if I should include Ddraig's voice, in order to warn against this**

**Finally, I'm planning on giving her the flames that appeared around Vol. 21. You know, the one that is capable of burning anything to the ground. However, I'll be giving it an extreme charge-up time and most likely as a second trigger.**

**Meh. Anyway, this has been the start of my series of pilot chapters that I'll probably never continue unless people want me to.**

**So. Do remember to review if you really one to see this story's continuation.**

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dragon's Nest

I had seen many versions of her father. I saw him as a broken man-attempting to console his grieving daughter, as a businessman who looked so defeated, as a parent who ranted about the failings of the Education System, and as a father who loved me and had fun with me.

Now, all I see is this terrifying man, someone who thought that he lost his last joy and instead found something horrific. I then stiffen, did he find the journals?

I gulp. "I am in so much trouble." I panic, my mind already overworking on just what my father may do. Is there any way to get out of this situation?

"So." he begins with a thunderous expression on his face as he grips the kitchen table. It groans in protest as the old wood starts to crack under the pressure. "I wake up to get some tea and I noticed that my daughter's bed was empty. Naturally, as your father, I was worried that you were out getting mugged or buying drugs, as it is quite prevalent in this neighbourhood. And guess what I find instead of drugs?" He throws a battered box onto the table. My heart sinks as I stare at it, already knowing what he had read inside it.

"And guess what I see, huh?" He continues, his voice tainted with hysterics, "I see the FUCKING DEHUMANIZATION OF MY DAUGHTER BY WHO I THOUGHT WAS HER BEST FRIEND!" he roars. I flinch and back a little away from father's shouts. After a few more seconds of raging, he notices my reaction and pauses. He sighs in defeat.

"I was friends with that bastard." he mutters, as I stand a while from him. "The father of a girl who bullied you for such a long time. Why haven't you told me?" He sounds… so heartbroken. He is trying so hard to not believe that I had neglected to tell him about this situation for so long. I can feel the dissapoint radiate from him, in both me and himself.

I stand there quivering, lips pursed. I haven't meant for this to happen. It'll been easier to have never tell my dad about my hero-ing.

"Dad." my voice cracks as I try to frantically find the words to console father, "I'm sorry." I lamely end, knowing that it would do absolutely nothing to console him.

He stands there, seething. The both of us look at each other while an eternity stood. An endless gap between the two of us as it continues to expand. My power must've been doing something without my violation. I can swear that my father is farther and farther away from me, someone that I can no longer relate to.

He exhales. "I had read that capes have to use their powers, but that doesn't excuse you from not telling me."

I mentally sigh in relief, he had decided to give up on that branch and my seemingly far sight of my dad snaps into the 5 feet that we are actually standing at.

"I thought that you wouldn't approve." I said.

"I probably wouldn't" he concedes, "But that doesn't excuse your behavior."

He purses his lips and continues, "A child should never have to hide from their parent. At the very least, if you were insistent, I would let you."

Looks like that card is going to be used soon. "I got a contact card from Mrs. Militia." I respond, "If you want, we can go to the PRT and join the Wards." I wanted to be an independent hero, but…. I also want to reconnect with my dad. Even if he was a horrible rock and not the most attentive parent, he is still my father. Maybe, I can give him a second chance. It's not like he's Emma. He defends me when he found out that I was stuffed in a locker from almost anyone as he sat by my bed. I heard from the doctors of a father who sat by his daughter, who was in a coma.

He said as he took the card that I held in my hand, "Alright. Tomorrow, we'll go to the Rig. Good night." He starts to walk up the stairs.

I stand there in the dim kitchen. I hope that teenage drama isn't a big issue in the Wards, if not, then maybe, just maybe, this will be a decent experience.

I enter my room, my body exhausted from the few **Boosts** that I did. I change out of my clothes into loose clothes and climb into my comfortable bed. It'll be Sunday tomorrow, so the PRT will be open. As I closed my eyes, I hope that tomorrow will be normal.

* * *

I wake up, staring up at the baby blue ceiling of my room. As I raise my arms and yawn in order to clear my foggy mind, I notice my father standing at my entranceway, fully dressed. Why is he?- oh, yeah. Yesterday.

"Are we doing this now?" I ask.

"Yes. You can call Ms. Militia and then we can go to the Wards."

"Okay." I simply respond, "Just let me dress up." It's like he's assuming that I'll leave the room or something. Oh, right. I had left the room last night without telling him.

I quickly grab some loose clothing that I had left from last night's excursion and don it. I walk down the stairs and pick up the phone, quickly dialing from the card that he kindly left on the counter.

"Hello?" Ms. Militia's voice came from the speaker. Holy crap! She gave me her private phone line?!

"Er. This is Vermillion." I respond, "I was wondering if I can join the Wards?"

"Oh!" she exclaims, "That quickly, huh?"

"My father sort of found out about my excursion last night." I awkwardly answer, nervously looking at my father.

"Can I talk to your father?" she asks.

"Okay." I said while handing the phone set to my father. He takes the phone and started to speak into it. I stand there, waiting for their conversation to finish.

"We have to go to Tina's Jewelry at the boardwalk and we'll be picked up by a blue Cherokee." He said as he hangs up the receiver. I nod and the both of us pick up our jackets and left the house.

As I sit in the Cherokee, I once again ponder about the Wards. The PRT only ever shows the positive aspects of the teen capes, so that the citizens will never know about their flaws. Hopefully, there isn't a lot of flaws that exist within this city's superheroes.

I see the hard light bridge that leads up to the Rig, one of the city's most popular landscape. As the car drives up, I notice Ms. Militia standing at the entrance.

"Put on a mask, you too." A PRT agent states as he threw us both a paper mask. I slip on mine along with dad as the car pulled up. For some reason, there is not a lot of tourists today. Maybe the organization decided to ban trips today in order to protect my identity, I'm flattered.

"Hello!" Ms. Militia waved, "Welcome to the Protectorate ENE Headquarters, colloquially known as the Rig."

"Now, we are bringing you to Director Piggot for a welcoming and questioning regarding your superpowers." She continue as we are led a standard office stuck in a labyrinth of office corridors.

"Okay." Dad said.

"So. Taylor, is it?" she asks, I shake my head in affirmation, "How do you heal?"

"Oh." I state, "I boost my own regeneration and temporarily gift it to others,'

A PRT Trooper drops his gun. "You're a Brute?" She asks incredulously, "You are able to heal, fly, and regenerate?"

"And more." I said, are healer capes that rare?

We enter the office. Director Piggot is sitting on a regular office chair. She notices the group and gestures toward the straight-back chairs in front of her desk.

"So." she looks at me, "You are Vermillion. You wish to join the Wards?"

"Hello." I said, before my dad swiped his hand in front of me.

"I'll go talk to her," he said, "You can go meet the Wards."

Ms. Militia gripped my shoulder as I was steered to an elevator. Out of it came a cape in blue power armor. I whirled to him, "Are you?"

"Yes." he shakes my hand that I was unconsciously holding out, "I am Armsmaster, it is nice to meet a new Ward. I hope that I'll have a healthy working relationship." His face was set into a stern grin and he then about-faced and left.

"Ermm." I look after him. "Is he?"

"Yes" Ms. Militia responds, "He is like that to everyone. He prefers efficiency and so he wastes little time on conversations."

I nod as a loud alarm rang in the elevator. I jump in alarm as I look around.

"That is just to warn the Wards to put on their masks." She calmly states.

The two of us walks out of the elevator into a lounge. It felt… comfortable. Like a more high-tech version of a living room. Heck, there is even a simulated fireplace under the TV.

"Wards." Ms. Militia said, "This is a new Ward candidate, Vermillion. Please greet her like a family."

I nervously waved my hand. Immediately, Vista bounds up to me and eagerly shakes my hand. "Hello! My name is Vista!" she exclaims. "I hope that you will work nice with us."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Oh. You know Shadow Stalker?" she said, I nodded. "She's not one of the most sociable girl."

Gallant nods his head, "Yes. She is not amicable to teamwork. My name is Gallant."

I nod. She does come to me more as an anti-hero in comparison to the rest of the Wards. "Do you know where she is?" I ask.

"Oh. She is at her room." Vista responded.

"So. My name is Clockblocker! What's your power?" Clockblocker flips over the couch and puts his hand forward. I looked at it in apprehension, I have heard on the PHO about how he would jokingly use his powers on people that he shakes hands with.

"Oh. Are you worried about me freezing you?" he asks, "That's just a joke that my cute wardmate decided to spread about me." He childishly glares at Vista, who pokes her tongue out.

I laughed, the tension finally bleeding out as I shook his hand.

"Hello. My name is Aegis. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aegis said. "I'm the team leader for the Wards. Just as Clockblocker asked, can you kindly inform us about your powers?"

"Oh." I blushed, "I have increased durability, strength, and flight in the form of dragon wings." I summoned my wings. Almost immediately, Clockblocker and Vista appeared at my back feeling it.

"Oh wow." Clockblocker remarked, "They look exactly like what you would expect. And you can fly with them?"

"Interesting." Aegis mused, "So you are a Brute and Changer. So you have more?"

"I also have increased regeneration. And I can gift a weakened version of my durability, strength, and regeneration for a temporary amount of time."

They all froze. "Holy shit." Vista said, ignoring the small statement from Aegis "Language", "You are broken, Vermillion."

"I have more." I said, shrinking a little bit. They blinked. "What can be more broken than gifting Brute capabilities to others?" Gallant asked incredulously.

"I can store primarily metallic objects in my gauntlet and shoot out explosions from it." I summon my gauntlet to my arm. Ms. Militia immediately grabbed it. "What." she said.

"Ermm. What's the issue" I ask, "I mean, I only have my sword, wires, and a fridge in it."

"There's no weight limit to it?!" Vista sputters, "And a sword!"

"Well." Clockblocker jokingly said, "At least we have a portable cooler now."

"Is that it?" Ms. Militia asks, "Because I don't think that my heart can't stand anymore surprises."

"Yes?" I respond. This power may actually cause people to faint. Gallant immediately widened his eyes. "How powerful is it?" he resigned. The Wards and the cape all looks at him. "That bad? they nervously ask.

"Every ten seconds," I try to break this as calmly as possible, and failed. "I can double my strength, endurance, regeneration, and explosive shot…."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. Pandemonium breaks out and order dies a with a thump.

Or maybe that thump was Shadow Stalker on the ground. Well then, this will be a long day.

* * *

**So. I have to change the powerset because of some concerns of my usage of liberties. **

**Anyway. Dividing Gear will be a second trigger, probably during Leviathan battle. I sort of realized that without Ddraig's voice, well…. She's sort of fucked if she ever activates it.**

**In addition, Boosting causes physical fatigue rather than mental. Next, the flames and penetration will be more like a consecutive unblocking. Penetration will probably be when dealing with something that she needs to break through and flames when dealing with something she really needs to destroy. Also, I'm still keeping Ascalon.**

**Anyway, Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dragon's Shadow

I immediately move to pick up Shadow Stalker from her unconscious state when she immediately leap and look up at me.

"Hebert!" she snarl as she tried to grapple my throat. I leap back in panic, when I realize just who it was.

"Wait. You are Sophia?" I incredulously question, my sword unconsciously summoned.

"Do you know each other?" Ms. Militia asks, a tranq gun in her hand, "Because you two are just blowing aside the Unwritten Rules right now."

"She is one of the bullies that have systematically tortured me for my high school life." I stated. Is this why my pleas for help never come through, because they believe that a Ward is worth protecting, even her?

"And she's a spineless weakling that nobody ever cares about!" she shouts, pointing at me. She blanches in realization.

"What the fuck?!" Vista shouts at Sophia. All of the Wards stand there shocked, Aegis hasn't even reprimanded Vista's usage of a vulgarity. This reaction puzzles me. Shouldn't the group know about each other?

"Don't you guys know what Sophia was doing?" I ask. I guess that Sophia would hide her dirty secrets from even her supposed teammates.

"Her handler never informed us about this." Ms. Militia responds with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, why does she have a handler?" I ask.

"Yes, but first," She slams a taser on Sophia's neck in a savage manner. The Wards and I look in shock as Shadow Stalker drops in betrayed shock.

"Ms. Militia," Vista inquires, looking at Hess impatiently. The rest of the Wards pretend to not notice that Sophia isn't on the floor.

"I absolutely despise heroes that abuse their privileges." Ms. Militia hisses. "Now, Vermillion, I can inform you that the PRT has no idea of this grievous transgression of the law. We will see that the law will be upheld." She turns on her phone and types in it for a short while.

"Now then," Miss. Militia smiles reassuringly at me, "You are safe now. A Ward should never feel harmed in their civilian identity."

"Thanks." It's nice to know that heroes do care about people, especially after the shock that is Sophia.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gallant interrupted, "How badly were you bullied?"

I froze, do I really have to talk to others about the horrible incidents? The episodes that culminates into the Locker Event, my very Trigger event.

Gallant frowns at my reaction and clarifies, "You don't have to go into any specifics, just the overall gist. As your new teammates, we should know about you."

"Like you did with Shadow Stalker." I ask with a frown on my face.

Aegis flinches, "She was a difficult person to deal with, she prefers to keep to the shadows when dealing with us."

"But how can I trust that you won't do the same?"

The Wards then all look at each other, nodding to some invisible agreement.

"Seeing as we are going to be our ally and you have given us intimate details about your power, I guess that it is fair to tell you about ourselves. Just don't go talking about them." Clockblocker states with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"I'll start first," as he started to unclip his helmet.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" I cried, holding my hands forward, "I thought secret identities are basically sacrosanct?"

Ms. Militia glances at me, brows furrowed in intense concentration, "_Taylor_, they are unwritten for a reason, in addition, trust has to be built if capes want to work together, and what signifies trust more than your own name?" I frown, but slowly nod.

Clockblocker unlocks his silver helmet and shook my hand, "My name is Dennis. Nice to meet ya!"

Vista then removes her green visor, "My name is Missy."

Gallant stands there awkwardly, "I guess we're really doing this." He sighs as he removes his knight helm, "Hello. My name is Dean."

Aegis looks at the unmasked Wards and removed his own helmet, holding it to the side of his chest. He firmly grips my hand and shakes it. "My name is Carlos, I sincerely hope that we'll be able to work together."

* * *

-0-

* * *

"According to Investigations, evidence was found of lethal crossbow bolts in some hideouts that Shadow Stalker had hidden throughout the city when her cellular devices were confiscated." a PRT Captain salutes and leaves the office.

After the door slammed shut, Director Piggot pinches her nose. "What a-" she looks at my dad, Armsmaster, Ms. Militia, and I, "a terrible day this has been."

"I would say so." Dad grumbled as he looks at the PRT & Protectorate representatives with contempt.

"Look, Mr. Herbert." the Director signs for another time

"Hebert." he corrects.

"Hebert." she corrects herself, "Look, do you know about the hero to villain ratio in this city?"

"Yes? What does it have to do with covering up status abuse?" Dad questions as he and Piggot stare at each other.

"Do you know that there are currently more villains than there are heroes in the city?" The both of us nod while the heroes look vaguely uncomfortable.

"Well, we need recruits, regardless of background." The thought finally struck me.

"So," I complete the thought, no matter how much I hated it, "even "mentally" unstable capes will be accepted because it will mean one less villian for the city?"

"Yes." came the succinct reply. "Sigh. I'll join the Wards."

"What!?" Dad asks incredulously, "Why?"

"Because" I slump a little in the chair, "If I really want justice to come to Sophia, the organization will require a hero to fill in that gap."

"While I wouldn't put it that way," the director winced at what I said, "the fact of the matter is that Shadow Stalker also has the highest capture rate of all Wards and is an effective deflector for whatever negative misconceptions may crop up about the Wards."

"..." The both of us look at each other. "Armsmaster," I ask, "Do you know where I'm going to be tested at?"

"At Training Room E43." he states, before opening the door, beckoning at me to follow him. I look behind me as the door swings shut, my father talking to Ms. Militia while handling a stack of paperwork.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"First things first," Dave, the Cape Analyst, shuffled through some papers, "We'll be testing your Brute capabilities, as they are the easiest to tackle right now."

A force meter is rolled out as I stand in front of it. "Now, Vermillion, punch it as hard as you can." I punch it as the ball is almost cracked.

"Ermm, about 900 lbs of force. Enough to break bone cleanly." The voice came up.

I wince, how did I consciously hold back so much if a full punch is capable of breaking bone.

"Now, time for durability. Bring out the needle." A table with a machine was rolled in.

"Vermillion, put your hand under the needle and we'll be able to check how much force it'll take before your skin gets pierced."

I nod my head and the machine turns on. "Is it working?" I ask after a few moments.

"...50 lbs of force." What. It's still going and I don't feel anything. Once it hit 800 lbs, the needle finally slipped into my skin.

The needle immediately retracted from inside my skin as I grab my finger and suck on it, trying to alleviate the sharp pain.

"That's enough to withstand a boxer's punch without being concussed, not strong enough for a bullet though."

"Next is… Regeneration." How are they doing this? I then notice that my wound has healed.

"3.5 seconds for the puncture wound to heal. We will ask you to cut yourself in the arm." A knife came out. I know that I have regeneration but isn't cutting yourself still a bad thing regardless. I take the knife and look at it. I can smell that this knife has been sterilized a lot, judging by the fading smell of disinfectants.

**Boost!**

I look at my pale skin and the knife. I have to really force the knife through to cut seeing as my strength when boosted and durability are roughly capable of inflicting and taking equal amounts of force. I raise the knifeblade an inch above my skin and slice roughly across it.

"Gahh!" I yelp as I realize that that was probably not the best method to cutting oneself.

After a short pause while my wound stitches itself, the voice crackles back.

"10 seconds for knife wound to heal. Preliminary indication of pain filed."

"Okay, Vermillion. We will now work on your Thinker, Blaster, Striker, Stranger, Changer and Breaker capabilities."

I pause. "Ermm, what is my Stranger-rated power?" I ask.

"It's your ability to hold, in your own words, any object that is primarily metal." I nod and sit on the chair that appeared out of the floor. Neat.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Toomey." He shakes my hand before brandishing a box full of random trinkets. "Let's test your Storage ability!"

After a while of testing the storage ability, the researchers were able to determine that the gauntlet held objects that were composed of at least 60% metal, including its contents. In addition, the term metal is used arbitrarily here, seeing as elements from titanium to gallium was accepted by the jewel. Someone decided to see what the jewel will do when absorbing a human-sized piece of metal and the metal shrunk down while being absorbed by the emerald jewel, similar to one of those old CGI effects seen in Saturday cartoons. In addition, the object appears to be held in stasis, seeing as an open-lid metal contained with water had not sloshed once.

So, following the suggestion of Dennis, I requested a battery-powered fridge that held an assortment of food and drinks and stored it into my gauntlet, my mental inventory already tracking the objects within it.

After that, my explosive shot is to be tested. "Now, Taylor." Dr. Toomey excitedly states, "Point at the drone over there." he points at a metal drone floating halfway across the room "and shoot it."

I charge the shot for a while and release the explosive blast. It strikes the drone as it blows up spectacularly.

"Hmm." The scientist muses as he looks at his tablet, "That is as strong as the normal kinetic force of dynamite. Not bad, not bad."

"Well then," he taps on his tablet while looking at me. "Your wings are self-explanatory, but we still have to test its flight speed, acceleration, and such. You also have a Thinker level that lets you discern the difference in power level between you and the other. How do the sensations work?"

"Oh." I respond, "I really only get a vague feeling of how many times I need to boost if I want to break or defend against it."

"Hmm." He types something into the tablet, "And now for the juicy bit of your power. The gifting and doubling."

Oh. That. I guess that power is what anyone wants to know these days.

* * *

**So yeah. Next week, I doubt that I'll be able to post due to our entire Drama department having a seizure over preparing for a musical. Anyway, don't you guys just love cliffhangers? Because I hate them just as much…. Whatever, have a nice life.**

**Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dragon's Costume

"Let's take a crack at the Breaker power." The researcher looks at me excitedly. Well then, that is a 180o spin in personality. I guess he's already seen so many Blaster and Brute abilities similar to mine. "Now then," he continues on, "you claim that your strength, durability, regeneration, and you explosive shot can roughly double?"

I nod in agreement. "Well then, lets test strength."

Another dummy is rolled out in front of me. "Now activate the breaker state once, Vermillion."

**Boost!**

Immediately, I feel the difference in power. I clench my fist and _punch_ the straw dummy cracked a bit. "About 1950 lbs of force, Impressive." he whistles, "That is roughly double, albeit a tad more. And I presume that this breaker state is the same for the rest?"

**Reset!**

**Boost!**

I once again nod as I boost my durability. "Ok. Now, let's test your durability once more. Stand next to the force tester."

After a moment, "Yep, about 3300 lbs of force. In addition, lets test blunt force trauma."

I then get hit by a BAT, fuck that hurts. "Hmm, can you use "boost" to double your internal durability or can you try to imagine durability all over your body, inside and out?"

I try to visualise the query. Huh, it worked.

**Reset!**

**Boost!**

The bat gets swung once again and no pain arise this time.

"Now let's test more." Noooo, please stop.

* * *

-0-

* * *

I collapse in the Ward couch. Apparently, I can only boost 5 times before experiencing a headache that feels like my brain is taking a jackhammer. When I punched a dummy with the 5x boost, I pretty much ripped through the human analog. You know, the my brute power isn't as impressive as I thought it was.

"Hey Red" Dennis sits down next to my exhausted body, "You finished with testing?"

"Yes." I simply answer the tests were quite extensive after the initial power testing.

"Yeah." He winces as he seems to recall his own. "When the docs found out that the timer on my power is unreliable, they were determined to try and find an average for it. I think that I was freezing the same rock for 5 hours before they were able to agree upon an average."

Ms. Militia walks into the Wards room. "Let's go take you to Glenn Chambers." she blandly states as she holds the door open for me.

Dennis winces, "Ouch. You're going to have to go see the Head of PR."

"What's so bad?" I ask in confusion, as both capes look at each other in silent agreement.

"The PR Department as a whole can be a bit…. Overbearing." they simultaneously moan.

"Even Ms. Militia was able to fully escape its grasp." Dennis continues as Ms. Militia solemnly nods. When she was a Ward, so many subtle modifications were made to her costume that her costume seems to be completely different.

"Oh." I simply say, not knowing how to answer to their disparaging tone.

"Well." Dennis claps his palm over my shoulder, "Good luck!" He winks and pushes me out of the door.

"Follow me." Ms. Militia motions as I fall in line behind her. "Let's just go meet that bastard."

Why are they so biased against him? Even Ms. Militia, who is usually mild-mannered, seem to have some form of hurt nursed towards the PR Department.

"Oh." Ms. Militia interrupts my thoughts, "I also wanted to apologize for my atrocious behavior regarding Shadow Stalker. She seemed to be acting uncharacteristically aggressive so we had to call a M/S Protocol on her."

"Don't worry. I don't like her that much…." I state, wondering why she is talking to me about it.

"No, no. It's just that I apologize for my behavior, as it may impede on your desire to join the Wards."

Oh, so that's why she is talking about it. "It's no skin off my nose."

"Good. Good." She simply responds as we arrive at a door simply labeled, _PRT DEPARTMENT OF IMAGE_. For some inexplicable reason, whenever I look at the sign, I feel intense trepidation at what is inside it.

"Now then." Ms. Militia nervously(?) states, "I'll leave you to the mercies of Glenn Chambers." She turns about and is about to walk about before also saying, "He's probably going to dress you like a doll."

I nod in worry at that before stepping through the door.

Looking around the office, it appears to be a standard office. There is a calendar and a desk. At the desk, there is an obese man, wearing unkempt clothing and a disconnected hairstyle. How does one create a mohawk that doesn't look like one?

"So, you are the new hero, Vermillion." he drawls as he is looking at a pile of papers, most likely about my powers. I nod wordlessly at the remark.

"Goodie. Now, we are here to discuss your image. I take it that you are going for a knight theme, seeing as you apparently have a sword with a slight master effect?" He questions, referring to Ascalon.

"Yes. Although I believe that the sword cannot be dulled, I can always take classes in striking with the dull side of the blade. With a blade, I can hold a more knight-like costume. In fact, I was thinking of having one when I had a budget during my short-lived independence. In addition, I need something to contrast the draconic appearance of my gauntlet. Therefore, I would like a primarily silver and red costume."

"You thought of your image a lot." he states after a moment of deliberation. "That is a good idea. We can use the silver and bright red theme. In order to prevent labelling as part of ABB, we need to use a different red. We can use vermillion in order to match the color tone of the gauntlet. Similar to Gallant, but not. Not enough curves to showcase a more dress-like costume, but bright metal should be good enough. Hmm, the female knight archetype is an interesting one to play with. You know, it shows rebellion as well as righteousness. Yep, that'll do." He mutters as he starts to sketch in his notepad.

I stand there while he continues to sketch out ideas on the paper. He constantly mutters, scratching out certain details while also using a measuring tape on me. After a while, he looks up to see me still standing there in wait.

"Oh yeah. Is a female knight costume good enough for you?" He asks, realizing that I am still there. "Good? Good. Well then, you can go."

I say my thanks and get out. It wasn't that bad. But then again, I did give him an open-ended question on what is already a positive image. So I guess that he doesn't have to work so hard on the image.

I walk back to the Wards lounge and go down the elevator.

Dennis, who is now accompanied by Missy, looks up at me. "So, how did your trip with the Chamber of Imagery go?" he teasingly asks.

"Good." I simply state.

"...Good?" Missy squints at me, "But how, he is usually so driving with his requests. In fact, I had to argue with him for hours on the cut of my skirt before he says that my skirt can go only here." She points at her skirt. "If it were up to him, my skirt would have been at the floor."

Dennis chimes in, "I remember when I was almost forced to wear bright gold while having one of those old-fashioned pocket watches on my side. I mean, I would've been a shining beacon with all that gold. Not to mention, the nonfunctionality of the watch as even a weapon, as the glass screen will shatter easily."

"Ermmmm." I pause, why did he not drive any points onto me? "I just said that I want a female knight costume with silver and red in order to match and juxtapose my gauntlet."

"Why is everything so shocking about you?" Missy half-whines, "You have an ability that lets you theoretically multiply your power faster than Lung, you can indefinitely hold metal, a healer, and you are a weak Alexandria package along with all that. Now, you're telling me that the Glenn Chambers agrees with your image?!"

"Yes." I shrink, remembering about the hostile glare of Emma. Missy stops her rant at noticing my gesture.

"Sorry. Sorry." She reassures, "It's just that even if I have a cool power, I cannot use it a lot because I cannot stay in the 'frontlines'."

Oh yeah. I remember how people wonder why Vista never actually fights in the PHO. According to most, Vista usually stays in the back being a general nuisance to the villains, mostly just disorientating them.

"It's okay." I comfort the ranting girl.

"Sigh. It's just that the Protectorate doesn't want me to fight. Seeing as my image is more like a 'pretty little princess'." Oh god, its superhero angst.

"Have you asked the Director about this?"

"Oh, the Director doesn't really like the Wards fighting, even if she really wants to." Dennis cryptically states.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Can't say." He gruffly answers before turning on the T.V.

I guess that all I can do is wait.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Sorry. I cannot continue this fanfic. I just realize how terribly I'm writing, pretty much OOC'ing left and right. Anyway, I may revisit it, but I doubt it, since I have other stories to deal with. So for now, I am imposing an almost infinite hiatus on this. Enjoy your life.**

**Tata!**


End file.
